Little Jessie Lupin
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Remus and Tonks survived the final battle, and they're happily married with a little baby boy. But they're expecting a new arrival, and Teddy's reaction is NOT what they expected. R&R!


**Little Jessica Lupin.**

**I don't own Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Tonks' family, the Weasley's or any of the other characters that clearly belong to JKR. I only own the ones which are, well, mine.**

_Tonks' POV._

I held little Teddy close to me, resting him on my left hip. I looked out at the view out little cottage gave. It was of astounding beauty… To most people, it just looked like a small house on the edge of a forest. But to me and Remus, it was beautiful. The dark green trees enclosed secrets beyond the human imagination, the shimmering blue river stretched farther than the eye could see.

"Teddy! Why've you gone all natural on me! C'mon, go back to turquoise," I chuckled, noticing that my son's current hair-state was now his natural mousy-brown, like mine. His hair was still at the stage of changing at any given moment, even at three and a half years old. It was really entertaining to watch. But I guess I would've been the same at that age, too…

I was really excited. But I was scared at the same time. I had BIG news. And not your ordinary big news, this news was mahoosive. The last time I had told Remus something exactly the same as this, he completely flipped out. Big time. But he wouldn't do that this time, would he?

I wasn't left much time to ponder this, for the front door opened and I walked into the hallway. I threw my one arm that wasn't supporting Teddy around Remus' neck and he hugged me back. That was just how it worked. But not today.

"Remus, I need to tell you something," I eventually said, leading him into the living room.

"What is it?" he asked, seeming somewhat alarmed. "Is there something wrong with Ted? What, Dora? You're scaring me, here."

"It's nothing about Teddy, Remus. Calm down, it's not bad. Possibly; depending on how you take it. I'm pregnant again," I said, putting the little boy whose hair was now Weasley red on the floor by the couch. Remus seemed shocked. He just sat there for a few minutes, taking the news in, but then came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, that's brilliant Dora! Really, excellent!" he said, pulling me up and spinning me round in the air. It was great to know that he wasn't going to go beserk and run out again, it really was. He put me back down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was another one of those reassuring signs that made my heart melt.

"I was thinking, first, we tell the Weasleys? Molly will be desperate to know. Then I guess our families. You can choose who we tell in what order… Oh, speaking of order, we should tell them, too," I said excitedly. I was more than excited; I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Well, if we're telling the Weasleys, let's go, shall we?" Remus grinned, standing and offering me his left arm. I picked up Teddy, took his arm and the three of us apparated to the Burrow.

I knocked on the door and Molly answered. I was greeted with a very, very, VERY big hug which almost squeezed the living daylights out of me. Remus got the same greeting, and we were ushered inside. Molly announced our arrival to everyone and they all came downstairs. We all walked into the Living room and sat down.

"Well, if Remus is going to sit there like a lemon, I guess I'll tell you all," I said, rolling my eyes and handing bouncing Teddy on my lap. "Remus and I are going to be having another baby."

The reaction was immediate. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione all squealed in excitement, the twins winked at Remus and me (typical), Molly slapped her hands to her mouth and gasped, Bill smiled at me, Ron grinned and Harry handed him five galleons. Typical of BOYS to bet on whether or not Remus and I would have another child.

Our news resulted in major celebration. Non-alcoholic Butterbeer was handed around, food was set up and music was played. It was a lot of fun. Fleur was "ze first" to come and congratulate me personally. (See what I did there?)

"Tonks, congratulations! Molly eez so pleased to 'ave another baby in ze family. Victoire and ze little baby can play together! Zey will be best friends, I'm sure!" Fleur said, beaming. Little Victoire had been born a few months ago, I'd forgotten completely. She pulled me into a light hug and then ran off to find Bill. I'll admit, I didn't think she liked me that much. People can change, I guess.

"Tonks! Tonks, congratulations! Oh my god, I can't believe it! Another Lupin baby, it'll be amazing. Do you know what you're calling it yet? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said excitedly, running over to me. I was jealous of the fact that she could run so fast and NOT fall over. I seriously envied her for that.

"Thanks, Gin. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I'm just as excited as you are, trust me. I've actually had a few names in mind. I was thinking Jessica Marie Andromeda Tonks-Lupin for a girl or Alastor Sirius Lupin for a boy. I might change them later, I dunno yet," I said, leaning against the table.

"Woah, Jessica Marie Andro… Androme… That's a mouthful and a half to say. Bet McGonagall's gonna have a hard time saying THAT when she's being sorted. It's pretty, though," Ginny giggled. I laughed with her. A few more people came and spoke to me after that, but the hype died down after a while.

"We should get heading back if we're going to be telling the parents over dinner, love. Bye everyone and thanks for everything. We've had a great time," Remus said, creeping up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. We waved goodbye and apparated out of the house, putting Teddy down to sleep the second we got back home.

Both sets of parents came bang on time that evening. Remus and I had agreed that HE would tell them, since I got to tell the Weasleys. I was fine with this. My parents arrived first, then Remus'. Dinner went very well (Remus cooked, not me), and we were all sat in the Living Room drinking coffee when we decided it was time to make the announcement.

Neither of us was sure of how to say it. Would he just say 'Tonks is pregnant again' or would he have to ease into it? It was definitely harder than it needed to be.

"Thanks for coming. Nymphadora and I have something to tell you. We're going to be having another baby," Remus said, taking my hand. We were prepared for the worst. What the 'worst' was exactly, we weren't sure. But we were prepared for it.

We expected a reaction, but didn't get the one we expected. It was WAY better. Remus mother hugged me, my mother squished me, Remus' dad grinned much like the Cheshire cat and my dad spun me around so many times I felt dizzy. I got the feeling people were generally quite pleased about this.

When we had to tell the Order, I insisted that I got to tell everyone. I had a certain knack for getting my own way, and I did. Nearly everyone knew by now, thanks to a Weasley trait that I like to call "not-being-able-to-keep-your-mouth-shut-for-five-minutes" but it saved a lot of questions and such. I was congratulated, once again, by everyone and anyone. I swear, I could've written a book with all of the congratulations we got. Everyone else was just as excited as Remus and I were. We left at about ten o'clock and as soon as we got home, we went straight up to bed. I took off my Auror uniform (which I was still wearing) and pulled on a huge, purple t-shirt. My bed was lovely and warm, and I fell asleep wrapped in my husband's arms. We'd had a long, long, LONG day.

**How was it? Feel free to review!**


End file.
